Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric converter, a photoelectric conversion system and a method for manufacturing a photoelectric converter.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-124343 discloses a photoelectric converter including a photoelectric conversion layer formed above a semiconductor substrate. In the disclosed photoelectric converter, a common electrode common to a plurality of pixels is provided above the photoelectric conversion layer. In the disclosed photoelectric converter, a connecting electrode provided outside a pixel region is connected electrically to the common electrode.
In the disclosed photoelectric converter, an insulating natural oxide film may be formed on a surface of the connecting electrode during the production of the photoelectric converter. The oxide film may lower electrical conductivity between the connecting electrode and the common electrode.